nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Census Alright. The censuses have been done: *Kings Demographic Center *Oceana Demographic Center *Seven Demographic Center *Sylvania Census Center *User:Horton11/Clymene (still awaiting wikification) Assuming these census are accepted, Lovia has 176,659 inhabitants :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :What's happening, our birthrates are up again? I'm trying as hard as I can. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, looks like the Donia clan isn't as large as it used to be, relatively seen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that the other censuses are considered valid anymore, so there's not really a higher birth rate. We should make some older census data as well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I agree. But, we must do that very carefully, considering Lovia's young age and turbulent past (famines of the 50's etc..) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Whenever we have to many people we just throw in another femine. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Swedish speakers Are there any people who can speak Swedish here? 4kant,6 16:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Jag kan tala liten svenska.. :P Varför behöver du svensktalande användare? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Jag har startat en ny Svenskspråkig wiki. 4kant,6 16:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Okej, jag ska titta på detta :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sadly I speak even less Swedish than Limburgish (read: none) so I won't be able to help. Still, good luck! Do some editing here too. :P --Semyon 17:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hahah, Swedish is way easier than Limburgish, you'll learn the basics within a week :P And if you want to learn both languages at the same time, I'd recommend this cat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, Scandinavian languages are interesting, but the percentage of people who speak English there is rather high, so the motivation to learn isn't that large. Also, I have no plans to go there (another reason I don't learn Swedish :P). --Semyon 18:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's all? :P Semyon, you should definitely "broaden your horizon" and not be the stereotypical English speaker who only speaks one or two languages :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You can make an article about the coutry of the wiki when it's got a name (the wiki will be something like this wiki, but the country hasn't got a name yet). 4kant,6 19:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::@Oos: Yes, I actually agree with that, but - I'm still not going to learn Swedish. :P I have absolutely no reason to learn it: I don't know any Swedish people, have no plans to go to Sweden, there are no Swedish books I particularly want to read. Yes, I'm mildly interested in it, and no, I don't want to be 'the stereotypical English speaker who only speaks one or two languages' but I'd rather concentrate on improving my Russian and German. --Semyon 20:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::@4kant,6: we'll surely do that :) ::::::::::@Semyon: Still, Russian, German, and English isn't a very long list but for a Britisher it's quite good :P Never been interested in stuff like Welsh? That's probably fairly close to where you live :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) The first Limburgish contribution to Lovian English? Haha. --Semyon 16:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hahahahah, I can't remember he actually said that :P I find it remarkable that TM starts using Limburgish influences in LE :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I believe it was when Marcus proposed something, not too sure though. Btw Oos, did you see my message on the FK Die Ruuej page? HORTON11: • 17:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::No, it's right here, above the last comment :) Yes, but I'm not responsible for the football part in Mäöres. I'll drop a message at the user's talk page and if he doesn't respond I'll let you know whether it's okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I've only used è twice or thrice. I learned it's use from you (OWTB), it seems to mean something like "after all". I laughed for ten minutes when I saw this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I know my influence crosses borders In Limburgish it can mean everything and nothing :P We did the same too I think :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Limburgish's first step to world domination è. :P --Semyon 09:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, English is so 2011 :P Time for a new world language I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::It's time to change from Lovian English to Lovian Limburgish :) 4kant,6 10:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahaha, then most of the users here will have to study hard to understand the national language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::It was just a joke :) 4kant,6 14:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know, but it was a fun joke though è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually this isn't the first use of è by a non-Limburgish speaker - here's a earlier one. We may have to change the footnote on the LE page. :P --Semyon 19:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Bucu doesn't count :P And he uses the wrong accent è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) IWO Alright, if anyone drops by, could they have a look at Forum:Supranational Wiki Organization and express their views? We haven't had a great response thus far, particularly the Declaration section which is arguably the most important. Thanks in advance! :) --Semyon 20:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Notice of Absence Hi, I'm going to be gone until late Sunday, so see you guys then. I'm going on a trip and won't have a computer with me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Have fun! :) --Semyon 15:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::ARGH! foiled again! never do I get the first reply! actually I might have anyways have fun Time it'll be good to see what interesting things might have unfolded when you get back now that quite a lot of people are free from examinations but we await your return anxiously! :D Kunarian 15:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Have fun è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm back. I had a great time. It was a wedding è. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oooh, weddings are always fun :P Did the ruin the wedding hall afterwards? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, but I can't make sense of the above at all. :P Perhaps 'did they ruin the wedding hall afterwards?' (typo?) but I still don't understand... :P --Semyon 19:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes typo :P Well, on a wedding, people get drunk and it's always fun to see drunk guys break down the wedding hall :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No, the wedding hall was not ruined. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Deh, a boring standard wedding è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Notice of Absence (2) Telling people when you'll be inactive seems to be quite fashionable these days, so I think I'll try and be cool too. :P I'm going away for a week and don't think there'll be internet access. But I shall return on Friday! --Semyon 06:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, have fun to wherever you're going. We shall await your return impatiently :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't really have a habit of informing people when I'm gone, but since I'm rarely around, it sorta speaks for itself. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey, I'm back. :) --Semyon 15:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::In that case, welcome back! :P You didn't miss a thing :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Read away New Article in Lovia's Newspaper Nova Times Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I find the entire system of the UK vague... It's almost as bad as Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) List of Churches As far as I know, we don't have a list of Churches yet, apart from this. Shall I create a page based on Lies ven kèrker? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that would be great. Could you help me wout with the came for Brunant? There's a Church category, but not enough churches for many towns. HORTON11: • 14:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you mean? Do you want more than one church per town (at least in some towns)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Koningstad has three and Grijzestad 2, but I would liek to ensure sizeable towns have a church, since many have not been assigned one. Plus, I like how you organized the lable in your Lies. HORTON11: • 17:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Is there a lot of diversity in Brunant (f.e. Catholic, Protestant, Muslim, etc.)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The vast majority of Christians are Catholic, either immigrants from the Low Countries/Germany prior to the reformation as well as Spanish and Venetians (which now form the Barzuna people). Most immigrants from the British Isles were Scottish and Irish catholics that left around the time of the Act of Union (Borderers) and other Englishmen who left after the conversion to protestantism and made their way to Brunant through other countries. There is a small minority of protestant English who came after 1784, and an even smaller minority of Dutch protestants; all of these are concentrated in Cape Cross parish. The rest of the parishes are majority-Catholic. As for Muslims, there are almost no descendants of the 9th-12th century Arab inhabitants but most would have arrived following WWII and the upheavals in the MENA region in the 1950s and 1960s. These are a minority as well, mostly concentrated in Koningstad and Carrington. As for other religions there isn't much, and the minority of Jews largely left in the WWII and postwar era. HORTON11: • 17:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Alright, that makes the situation quite simple then :) I presume that there are no separate Venetian Catholic Churches or Irish Catholic Churches anymore? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::The Venetians are long gone or were killed after Brunant's independence. The Catholic Churches follow the guidance and leadership of His Holiness the Pontiff. HORTON11: • 18:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Alright, that's good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Indeed... glad to hear that. Let's create a list by all means. --Semyon 18:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::For Lovia it won't be too difficult I think. Though we might consider setting up some "extra" churches :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Restoring royal family to Dimi version I suggest we restore the royal family to the dimi version.The current version is messed-up Pierlot McCrooke 16:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's fine now. Back when he made it, it was ubrelistically small. HORTON11: • 17:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::True, Horton. @Pierlot: Dimitri himself knows of the changes, and he did not mind some of them. The biggest changes have already been reversed anyway. So what's the big deal? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 14:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, this isn't Dimitri's site, it's a wiki, so it belongs to everyone, not just a single inactive user. Dimitri probably wouldn't like all the changes that have been made since he left, but it would be stupid to be constrained by the possiblity that he wouldn't approve of something. --Semyon 15:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, in general not. But I can image that if I added a muslim terrorist brother to your family, you would'nt appreciate it too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Change for the sake of it or unrealistic change is what we should avoid. HORTON11: • 18:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I wouldn't mind. :P But most people probably would, so fair enough. --Semyon 14:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice of Absence Hey, I'm going to be gone for a week or so with no computer access. See you all on the 22nd. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Have fun with whatever you're going to do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Hopefully not Italy: 44 degrees every day! I'm just back since the 10th of July and over two weeks again. Wabba The I 19:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Baah.. Though, staying in Limburg isn't that good either. It's been raining for three weeks now :| --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll also be gone for next week. Tomorrow I'm leaving to Portugal. HORTON11: • 20:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, have fun! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, one day early. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Said he with a big smile :P Welcome back! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) IWO Games Wouldn't it great if the IWO would organize a own sporting event called the IWO Games? I suggest we hold a election in which city it will be held. It should be in odd years Pierlot McCrooke 17:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : Very good idea! We can discuss about the location but I think Noble City is the best and there are many stadiums. We can organize soccer, American football, tennis ore something others (more maybe)! Wabba The I 17:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I suggest Lovian Boules Pierlot McCrooke 17:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Others could be ping-pong, basketball, badminton and even Bolas. As for the city selection, we could have an official bidding process. HORTON11: • 18:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Are there other Lovian or IWO-related sports? Pierlot McCrooke 18:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Apart from Lovian boules and Bolas Francesas I don't know any others. HORTON11: • 19:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Lovian Boules, Bolas, basketball, badminton, table tennis, tennis, fencing, swimming, soccer, field hockey, gynmastics, wrestling, athletics, water polo, archery, taekwondo, canoeing ... But Lovian Boules and Bolas sure! Wabba The I 09:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Are drinking games allowed? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::You have your own newspaper to write in (or what was that lovian proverb again?) Pierlot McCrooke 10:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Summer and winter games Why don't split it up into summer and winter games? If we have the summer games in odd years, we could have the winter games in even years. 4kant,6 (talk) 17:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps a year is a long time. If we want to split it up, we should do it in half years :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, and there is a half year between the summer and the winter è. 4kant,6 (talk) 09:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahah, yeah, then we really have summer and winter games :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Summer games in the winter don't make sense è. 4kant,6 (talk) 10:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we should have separate winter games. Simply having both every year would be better, I think. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Do we actually have a country with a climate that could host winter games? Lovia (Pacific), Libertas (Azores), Mäöres (Indian Ocean), Adlibita/Brunant (Mediterranean) all don't seem to fit :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps Inselöarna does though (near Shetlands). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Countries to join So, we've got Lovia and Brunant for sure. Mäöres might join, but because of bureaucracy we need to have "landjszaal" approval for it :P What about Libertas and Inselöarna? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : I'd say yes. 4kant,6 (talk) 10:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I suggest also Adlibita (I know they are inactive but we need countries ) Pierlot McCrooke 11:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Reptin? 4kant,6 (talk) 11:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::I suggest we also add some countries from that Micronation wiki !Pierlot McCrooke 11:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Maybe we should make a new forum to discuss this. 4kant,6 (talk) 12:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::In my userspace there is one Pierlot McCrooke 12:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Link to the new forum 4kant,6 (talk) 12:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Idea for competition I had an idea for a competition. Three pictures are chosen to represent each Lovian town (no new uploads allowed!) and users vote on which they would most like to live in. The winner will receive the title of 'Lovia's Favourite/Favorite Town.' :P Anyone like to try this? :P Also, by town I mean settlement. --Semyon 10:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hurb is definitely going to loose this with all those decayed buildings :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The IWO Games would help revitalize it. The same thing happened in London. Was it Greenwich? It was a bunch of abandoned factories, now replaced by stadiums. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::No, we like it decayed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh... :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::You don't understand European Catholicism :P The church is beautiful and not decayed, the rest of the village is pure ruins :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) When d'you want to close nominations? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I added the other places that had been forgotten. :P Shall we start now? I think it might be simplest just to use our usual three-vote system. --Semyon 14:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha, everyone's going to vote for their own towns anyway :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Novosevensk Novosevensk.jpg|Novosevensk Church of St. Abraham.jpg|Church of St. Abraham overlooking the sea Contrabass balalaika.jpg|Balalaika player Here's an example. --Semyon 10:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Novosevensk is easily the most scenic. By settlement can we do cities also? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 14:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes - even individual neighborhoods, though that might be a hassle. Also, I'm not sure each NC neighborhood has three pictures. So one submission from the whole city is fine. --Semyon 16:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Then should I change the Ferg beach post to Adoha? HORTON11: • 16:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, this isn't a very strict competition. :P --Semyon 18:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nice idea! The Richmond House in Newhaven is my second living place but we can first add all towns and cities and I think we do not neighborhoods. Wabba The I 08:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ferg Beach Ferguson Beach Pier.jpg|Ferguson Beach Pier Fish markt.jpg|the famous South Street Fish Market Ferg-beach.jpg|Colorful houses in Ferguson Place Kinley Remembrance Park.png|Remembrance Park Contrats Kinley.jpg|View of a Kinley street Seven Court House.jpg|The iconic former Seven Court House Noble City File:Woodstock_Forest.jpg|Woodstock Forest File:Costello_Tower.jpeg|Costello Tower File:Capitol_2.jpg|The Capitol Newhaven File:Abby Park.jpg|Abby Park File:Lov_building.jpg|Museum for Modern Art File:Richmond_country_house.jpg|Richmond House Hurbanova / Hurbanoft (Downtown) File:Prach.jpg|Prach File:Monastery of the Urbans.jpg|Monastery of the Urbans File:PostOfficeHurbanova.JPG|Post Office Hurbanova Millstreet / Mulntsys File:Casino Hurbanovo.jpg|Casino Hurbanovo File:Rest Home Millstreet.jpg|Rest Home Millstreet File:Hurbanova Mill.jpg|''That Mueline'' Drake Town / Dedin o'Frants File:DrakeTownMall.JPG|Drake Town Mall File:Drake Park.jpg|Francis Drake Park File:Orthodox Church Saint Andrew.jpg|Orthodox Church Saint Andrew Newport / Noveástranck File:NoowetGrasslands.jpg|Noowet Grasslands File:Theimateshube.jpg|''§èimatshube'' File:KithchowH.jpg|Kithchow o'Hurbanova East Hills / Eesheckt File:Quarry.jpg|Jamal Hustróva Quarry File:Quarry Chapel.jpg|Quarry Chapel File:Walden Elementary.jpg|Walden Elementary Train Village File:Modern_TartuTownHall01_full-1-.jpg|Train Village Town Hall File:Orkan Cornfield.jpg|Cornfield File:oranges.jpg|Orchard Charleston File:Saint Patricks.jpg|Saint Patrick's Church File:Sunset-beach-serene.jpg|Charleston Beach File:Castillo tower.png|The Castillo Tower Sofasi File:Clymene_Court_House.jpg|Clymene Court House File:Lokixx_Park_2.jpg|Statue in Lokixx Park File:Sparrow_Marina.jpg|The Sparrow Marina Amish Kinley File:McKinley_Halt_Railway_Station.jpg|McKinley Halt File:Amish_people2.jpg|Amish Lovians walking through the village. File:Amish_house.jpg|An Amish house. Beaverwick File:QueenLucyLighthouse.jpg|Queen Lucy Lighthouse File:Mostly_holy_trinity_church.jpg|Most Holy Trinity Church File:Northern_Kings_RS.jpg|Kings North Railway Station Portland File:Northern_square.jpg|Northern Square File:Grand_Bay.jpg|Grand Bay File:Coastal_Valley.jpg|Coastal Valley New Positive Lovia logo I have no decent image editing software on my computer. Can someone with photoshop please remove the white background in my new PL logo and tell me what the hex color codes are of the three shades of blue in the image. I would really, really, really appreciate the help! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I can't remove the white background, but the hex codes are, from lightest to darkest: #74A7FF, #3A88FE, #0061FF. You can work that out using MSPaint and Calculator, btw. :P --Semyon 18:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Now I just need someone to help with the white background and I'll be complete in updating PL. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 18:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 35 years since Elvis As every country has a huge Elvis fan club, probably Lovia does as well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Flags I wonder if we could remake some of our state flags. There's a excellent guide on the internet (here) which I personally find rather convincing, about the best way to design a flag. In particular, the fourth point is 'Never use writing of any kind or an organization’s seal.' The reasons for this are: *words defeat the purpose - 'why not just write “U.S.A.” on a flag?' *on an actual flag, words and seals can't easily be seen from a distance, and don't distuingish themselves well. *also (though this isn't so important for a wikination) it drives up manufacturing cost, because lettering can't be reversed, so you have to essentially sew two flags together. Seals also require a large amount of colours, which is more expensive. In particular, the flags of Sylvania and Clymene are IMO boring and far too similar. Would anyone like to briefly read through the document and tell me that if they agree? :P --Semyon 11:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree, and I've already read the document. We should never have seals on the flag. Complex symbols are okay, but simple ones are preferable. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Keep the current flags. (even that for Oceana). But we should use the guidelines for future flags Pierlot McCrooke 14:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I was actually looking at that page last week, to help me design Brunant's ensign. But maybe it is about time for a change. HORTON11: • 14:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Exactly why I changed Mäöres's flag :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wow, and I never noticed that. :P --Semyon 15:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::You should definitely pay more attention the next time I change a flag :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Remembering Inactive Users I was just thinking about all the great users we have lost to time, and thought up this idea: Set up a list of inactive people that the active uesrs can remember the inactive users on. Basically, for the inactive users you once knew (or know), write a one to three sentence thought on them. The inactive users are in order of edit count. I hope the older users will do this! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *User:DimiTalen (Dimi) **Der Übermeister :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **What Oos said. He's a nice guy, but I sometimes didn't like his attitude that Wikination was 'his wiki.' Still, that was forgiveable, seeing as he had more than twice as many edits as anyone else. :P --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **:I can understand that . This was something I myself struggled with: how to be constructively engaging without being possessive and obsessing. I never really managed to do that, I guess ;). [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 15:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **Didn't like that too. Didn't like his attitude towards newbies like Horton. Was a pretty good user otherwise Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I like how we call this guy a "pretty good user". One of the best ever and I want him back on the throne :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *User:Regaliorum (Yuri) **Yeah, I always liked having nonsensical discussions about religion and communism with him. He is still active on facebook though, spreading his communist belief :P His English wasn't very good, but he did a lot, especially for Lovia as a whole and his own state Kings. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Just a really nice guy. I never really thought of him as a communist, instead more like a moderate socialist. But maybe that's because he didn't propose anything seriously communist in Congress? I don't know. But I never think of him as a communist. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **One of the most intelligent people on this wiki, but I virtually never agreed with him on anything. What does that say about me? :P --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **The most nice user on Wikination. Could interact with every person. Had a lot of the good aspects of Dimi Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I still talk to yuri and dimi from time to time on FaceBook and they still continue being "progressives" This guy was never a communist, but I think he embodied the greatness of a wiki, that even though he wasnt a Full RedCommie, its a game and he understood that better than the rest of us Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *User:Bucurestean (Bucu) **Bucu was my soulmate :P We were always fighting against Dimitri and his police state-like governing of Lovia. I know the many times Bucu and I were sockpopping around in order to irritate Dimitri, Anfii being the best example of this :P I often got sick of Wikinations and then he stopped for a few months, always coming back though because he couldn't keep himself from annoying Dimitri :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **"Hes always coming, like a dickhead" - Notorious BIG I dont have much nice to say Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *User:Aesopos (Lars) **Hahaha, by far the strangest user to have walked around here :P I knew him from Libertas where I took over a neighborhood which was sort of "taken over" by him. For some reason I've always thought he wasn't really "well in his head" :P He sometimes reacted a bit Spongebob-like :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I never thought he contributed something. Only added humor Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I thought he was a deep guy Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *User:Jon Johnson (Jon) **A commie, more like a second Yuri :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Dude came into the political scene and out in less than a fucking 5 month period. wow lol Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:SjorskingmaWikistad (Sjors) **I've still seen this guy on facebook. Apart from some linguistic discussions we didn't really talked. He was the Clymene person and I think he tried to make Clymene more like Oceana (more with a separate identity). He couldn't get Plains through Congress though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Yeah, I've seen his fb page too. Nothing he did seemed to really work - Clymene, Plains, Harvia - and I think eventually he got frustrated and left. --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I think ive seen him on FB cant be sure, but i liked his shit real nice guy Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:American Eagle (Arthur) **Hahah, AE has often been seen as a marionette of Dimitri. They always voted the same, but AE did have some criticism sometimes on Dimitri's laws. In the usual case, Dimitri simply changed the law and it was voted through by a 75% majority (mainly Bucu and me voting contra or neutral :P). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Not a huge fan of AE tbh. --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Also not. But could you tell me the reason? I have never liked his chagrin Wikipedia-style enforcements (this also applies to dimi) Pierlot McCrooke 15:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I thought he was a bit full of him self, but rightly so, great bill writer Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *User:Intothewild (Andy) **While Andy and me weren't always agreeing on most viewpoints, we could work together fairly well. Actually, Oceana was about the only state where governor and deputy worked together. We set up the state parks and some cultural projects. A few days after his disappearance I got a disturbing mail from him, he was hit by a truck and was in hospital. After that, we never heard anything from him anymore :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **He was actually a good guy, and seemed like a real green eco-guy. HORTON11: • 14:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **I was scared as shit when weve not heard anything from him. Cause of the incident, but i miss that eco-progressive-libertarianism. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:M. Van Gent (Martha) **I miss her, she was the backbone of the WLP Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:Armachedes (Edward) **Intelligent. For example, La Quotidienne, which was at one point written by him, is an example of how well he can write. I wish he was still around. I also loved his atheism (although apparently, he's "ignostic" now), and I always couldn't understand why he joined the CCPL. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **He was okay, though I found him a bit arrogant and inconsistent. --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **''A bit arrogant''? His being an atheist with the CCPL seemed strange. And what he wrote in La Quotidienne was almost liek a biased right-wing rant, but he knew how to dress pu his "facts" well. HORTON11: • 14:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Hated him, did nothing but bitch and moan. Can you blame him he had to deal with me lol but seriously he was too arrogant, Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:Harold Freeman (Harold) **I rather liked Harold, but he only turned up sporadically. Never really talked to him... --Semyon 13:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ***^^^^^Same Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:Percival E (Galahad) **Nice guy Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:George Matthews **Yeah, well, never really liked him. He was only active during the Hurbanova Crisis, when he was the one who did undemocratical things to stop our independence movement. Bucu and me suspected him from being a sockpop of Dimitri; he later turned out to be his older brother... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **^^^Sure he was his old brother. sure. Lol jk Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... *User:Censuree (Alyssa) **Censuree is of course our die-hard commie writer :P Never really had any special relationship with her, nor can I remember even having a conversation :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **who? i think i talked to her once. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) **... That's enough for now, I might add some more. I've always been interested in the inactive users, so please contribute to this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try to write something about them today :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) New user Hi there! I'm interested in contributed to your Wiki, but I'd like to ask you a few things before: *The pictures of the Lovian people are taken from real-life personalitites? *If not, how do you create them? *Is it required to become a member? Thank you in advance. :Hey! :*Most are, you can simply scan Commons to look for a nice image you think fits your wiki personality :) :*It is required to have a username. You can easily do this using :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much! :No problem :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Our spotlight has finally arrived!! :D --Semyon 19:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :I just saw it for the first time seconds after I read this comment. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::can someone provide a picture? Pierlot McCrooke 09:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I've seen it too now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Auction Do you think we can have an auction house for Lovia, with actual bidding for art, cars and other antiques? HORTON11: • 14:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, why not? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Internet restrictions As I'm moving out, my new internet connection (during the week) will only be 500mb per month, so my edits will probably be restricted to the weekends :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) So there's no limit on use during the weekends? Odd. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :No, during the weekends I'm back in Limburg :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki sv.wikination I propose to create an interwiki to and from Inselöarna. I don't think there are any objections? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : No. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Why can we never start a second english wikia instead of more foriegn wikis lol Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) whoa Ive been inactive recently but glad to come back and see all these new users :D hopefully we can all become better users because of it Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : No. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Why not? Pierlot McCrooke 16:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC)